histoire oubliée
by x-lena-chan-x
Summary: A est une enfants très intelligente placée à la wammy's house. Voilà ce que l'on sait d'elle. Mais comment imaginez vous qu'elle ai vécu ?Qui est était vraiment cette enfant qui portait la lettre A...
1. Fissure

_**Bon donc voilà mon projet de fan fiction. Je vous prévient tout de suite que ma fic n'a rien de réaliste puisqu'elle sort droit de mon imagination tordue mais je tenait vraiment à écrire une fiction sur BB et A dont on ne parle vraiment pas souvent et qui sont des personnages très intrigants.**_

_**Enfin bon, si cette fiction marche bien je l'étendrai sûrement au reste de l'histoire mais on n'en ai pas encore là! J'espère que cette histoire (un peu tordu mais bon) vous plaira!**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous!**_

_**Raiting **__**: T pour l'instant. Rien de bien méchant mais peu être pas très adapté à des moins de 13 ans.**_

_**Et par la suite peu être une partie un peu glauque....à voir**_

_**Pairing **__**: BB & A. Je précise (au cas ou) que dans ma fiction je considère A comme une femme.**_

_**Disclamer **__**: eh bien malheureusement jusqu'à ce que les auteurs de Death note accepte de me céder leur personnages, ils ne sont pas à moi! (enfin sauf si on considère que A m'appartient étant donné qu'elle(ou il d'ailleurs) n'est que vaguement évoqué dans Another note.**_

* * *

Son regard se posa sur son image que l'eau miroitante lui renvoyait avec force.

Un reflet, son reflet...

Non.

Pas son reflet.

Le reflet de celle qu'elle devait être. Pas celui de celle qu'elle aurait du, aurait pu, être.

Celui de celle qu'elle devait et qu'elle devrait toujours être.

Parce que celle qui aurait du vivre ne pouvait survivre dans ce monde cruel.

Parce que _elle_ était bien trop naïve, bien trop gentille, bien trop stupide.

Parce que _elle_ était beaucoup.

Et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être rien.

C'était comme ainsi.

Elle avait finit par devenir l'un des nombreux personnages qu'elle avait du jouer, Cette fille surdoué seule et triste et inlassablement parfaite...

C'était son rôle.

Celle qu'il lui fallait devenir entièrement.

Ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Celle qui devait être elle.

Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de rôle que la vie lui avait imposé.

Cette vie dont la cruauté avait détruit celle qu'elle aurait du être vraiment: _elle_.

Sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, de rencontre forcé et de liens factices. Elle était vide.

Atrocement vide. Une simple coquille qui prenait la forme que l'on exigeait d'elle.

Parce qu'elle était morte... Il y a longtemps

Il ne restait qu'un corps sans émotion réelles. Sans émotions réelles non...simplement réalistes.

Un rôle dans lequel elle avait finit par se confondre, Pour bientôt ,elle le savait, disparaître totalement ne laissant derrière elle qu'un nom qui avait de puis bien longtemps perdu toute signification comme celle qu'elle avait réellement été.

Ce même nom qui flottait au dessus de sa tête. Du moins pour elle.

Personne ne saurai ni ne verrai jamais cet ultime vestige d'elle.

Personne ne se souviendrai d'elle.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu qu'à travers de fausses émotions. Une comédie éternelle.

Et l'unique chose précieuse à ses yeux, ce secret que seul son cœur connaissait, mourrai avec elle.

Ne resterait que cette chose.

Cette chose factice qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Un être humain.

Un être humain faux, même pas vraiment humain.

Un être parfait.

Une lettre....A

Elle se leva. Les action quotidienne d'une journée identique a toute celles qui l'avait précédée. Excepté le temps. Elle aimait ça. Parce que ça lui donnait une raison de douter parce que ce n'était pas régulier. Pas éternel, pas logique, par parfait.

Non. Pas parfait contrairement a sa vie. Une vie parfaite. La pire vie que l'on puisse imaginer.

Paradoxale? Pas pour elle. Parce que ce n'était pas parfait dans le sens commun du terme.

Mais dans le sens premier. Parfait. Toujours parfait.

Jamais trop, jamais pas assez. Non. Juste parfait et parfaitement parfait.

Un cercle parfait et infini.

Une perfection inhumaine. Insupportable.

Pour les autres comme pour celle qui l'était. Plus encore pour celle-ci.

Mais que pouvais t'elle y faire.

Mourir ?

Vivre ?

non.

Parce que aucun des deux n'est parfait.

Et qu'elle ne peut qu'être parfaite ou rien.

Après tout, ce sont deux synonymes...

et comme d'habitude dans ses apparences parfaites elle s'assoit au bord du lac et laisse sans que personne ne puisse le voir ses pensées vagabonder le plus loin possible. Pour survivre. Survivre a ce qu'aucun humain ne saurai supporter. Cette éternelle perfection.

Parce que l'humain par nature et imparfait, tout comme le monde.

Parce que elle aussi veut, ne serai-ce qu'un instant être un peu humaine.

Avant de redevenir inhumainement parfaite.

Mais le temps passe... comme les aiguilles de l'horloge...toujours identique...parfait.

Alors elle se lève tournant le dos au lac et reprendre le cour de sa vie. La répétition de sa vie.

Sans remarquer, qu'aujourd'hui, sur le cadran de l'horloge juxtaposé au grand manoir,

...la grande aiguille semble bien s'être arrêter...

ni qu'un jeune garçon vient d'arriver à la Wammy's.... un certain B...

Quelque chose venait de se briser...


	2. contraste

_**Bon alors voilà la suite. Je précise que le premier point de vu est un flash-back. (ben oui, ils ne sont pas arrivés tous les deux en même temps). Je sais que pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais je tenais à ce chapitre parce qu'il est essentielle pour bien comprendre la façon dont je les perçois tous les 2 et pour comprendre leur façon de penser.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**Raiting **__**: T pour l'instant. Rien de bien méchant mais peu être pas très adapté à des moins de 13**_

_**ans. Et par la suite peu être une partie un peu glauque....à voir**_

_**Pairing **__**: BB & A. **_

_**Disclamer **__**: les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (sauf peut être A parce que elle n'est que**_

_**vaguement évoqué dans Another note mais il n'y a que sa personnalité qui**_

_**m'appartient!)**_

_**Ah et aussi merci beaucoup à Cahina pour sa reviews! J'espère que la suite te plaira!**_

* * *

L'arrivée à l'orphelinat est une épreuve pour tous. Et chaque enfant l'aborde d'une manière qui lui est propre.

Leur façon de faire le point sur leur vie précédente et de choisir un chemin à eux est différente selon leur passé et ce qu'ils ont pu vivre.

Il est alors pour le moins étrange de constater que deux enfants si semblable, ayant vécu les mêmes expériences puisse voir les choses d'une manière totalement opposé.

Une vision personnelle pour lutter contre leur souffrance commune.

Si identiques et si différents...

* * *

Des souvenir...

Pour elle ses seuls souvenirs était la cause de sa peur

et de sa propre souffrance.

Tous ici avait des souvenirs particulièrement douloureux,

elle en était consciente.

Pourtant elle était différente

C'était bien ça le problème.

Ses souvenirs les plus forts, malgré sa douleur à la mort de ses proches,

Ce n'était que ceux de ces gens inconnu qui l'observait avec du dégoût profond et même de la peur.

Ces gens qui la détestait sans la connaître,

qui la jugeait uniquement sur ce qu'ils voyaient d'elle.

Un monstre.

Parce qu'elle était différente.

Parce que quelqu'un qui ne ressent rien lorsqu'elle perd tout, c'est anormal.

Parce que elle savait depuis longtemps que ce jour maudit arriverai.

Et qu'elle avait trop souvent pleuré en y songeant.

Mais elle avait peur,plus que tout,

qu'on la regarde à nouveaux avec ces regards méprisants.

Parce que elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que de la reconnaissance.

Elle n'avait jamais été égoïste.

Elle voulais ou plutôt devait être ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Cherchant juste à ne plus décevoir, même en sachant

Qu'il n'y avait pas de place

pour les gens comme elle.

Dans un monde comme celui-là.

Pour se réfugier dans le fugace espoir de trouver une personne qui accepte son existence,

elle était prête à tout.

Ou simplement pour que les gens l'oublie.

Oublie l'erreur de la nature qu'elle était.

C'était bien suffisant.

C'était comme ça.

* * *

Des souvenirs...

Quelle importance pouvait ils avoir pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Tous les idiots de cet orphelinat s'y accrochaient désespérément

s'enfonçant volontairement et stupidement dans leurs souffrance au lieu de

se crée une nouvelle chance.

Quels idiots!

Mais il n'était pas comme eux.

C'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de supérieur.

Parce que il le savait depuis longtemps

et que il avait accepté la mort de ses parents

bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne se produise.

Et ces gens faibles et stupide qui le regardait avec mépris et dégoût!

Que croyaient ils ?

Qu'ils lui faisait peur ?

Qu'ils était supérieur à lui ?

Mais ils avait tord de le regarder comme un monstre.

Parce que c'était eux les être inférieurs bornés et stupides.

Il n'avait que faire de leur opinion.

Seul le sien avait de l'importance.

Puisque c'était toujours lui qui avait raison, pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

Il avait toujours été égoïste.

Et il n'avait que faire de l'opinion des autres.

ces gens pensaient qu'ils n'avaient pas sa place dans ce monde!

Ils le faisait bien rire!

Si quelqu'un avait sa place ici ou ailleurs s'était bien lui.

Et seulement lui!

Ce monde finirai par reconnaître qu'il était le meilleur.

Et alors peut être que tous ces humains pathétique comprendront qu'ils sont minables,

Et ce monde prendra alors un sens nouveau!

Tous se souviendront de moi, ils ne peuvent rien y faire.

C'est comme ça.

* * *

_**Reviews ?**_


	3. Reflet

_**Raiting **__**: T pour l'instant. Rien de bien méchant mais peu être pas très adapté à des moins de 13**_

_**ans. Et par la suite peu être une partie un peu glauque....à voir**_

_**Pairing **__**: BB & A. **_

_**Disclamer **__**: les personnages ne sont pas à moi. (sauf peut être A parce que elle n'est que**_

_**vaguement évoqué dans Another note mais il n'y a que sa personnalité qui**_

_**m'appartient!)**_

_**Bon. Me revoilà! Je vous demande d'être indulgent mais il se trouve que j'avais un petit problème d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça passera.  
**_

_**Bonne lecture quand même!**_

* * *

Elle descendit les escaliers. D'après la discutions qu'elle avait surprise au réfectoire, un nouveau pensionnaire serait arrivé il y quelques jours. Elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçut ce qui était loin d'être étonnant, après tout, le manoir s'étendait sur plus de deux hectares!

Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas s'était l'intérêt qu'elle avait porté à cette nouvelle. C'était loin d'être le première fois qu'un nouveau arrivait à la Wammy's et elle ne s'en était jamais soucié!

Pourtant une étrange sensation lui soufflait que cette personne serait différente.

Mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour écouter une simple intuition et elle ne comptait pas perdre son temps à chercher un inconnu dans un manoir de 300 mètres carré simplement à cause d'une impression.

Elle arriva dans le parc et avant de repartir, elle jeta un œil à l'endroit sous le saule pleureur du parc ou elle allait s'abriter lors de ses instants de liberté. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'un enfants y était assis.

D'ordinaire, la place était toujours libre car les autres enfants savaient qu'elle s'y rendait souvent et préféraient éviter de s'approcher d'elle.

Elle l'observa avec curiosité. Il se tenait accroupi au pied de l'arbre. D'ici elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait mais elle pouvait voir ses cheveux noirs débraillés, elle ne souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette personne auparavant.

Tout à coup, se sentant certainement observé, il se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

* * *

Il se rendit dans le parc.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les occupation puériles des autres pensionnaires durant leur temps libres était si pathétique qu'elles lui donnait presque envie de vomir.

Il décida de trouver un endroit calme pour entamer une partie d'échecs.

Contre lui même évidemment! Qui aurait pu être suffisamment intelligent et en plus suffisamment fou pour jouer contre lui ?

Il aperçut un immense saule pleureur et décida de s'installer sous ses longues branches histoire d'avoir la paix. Il commença sa partie.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retourna avec agacement en sentant un regard dans son dos et s'apprêta à lancer un regard meurtrier à cette personne qui enfreignait sa tranquillité.

Il détestait qu'on l'interrompe

Il croisa alors alors ses yeux...

* * *

Ils était noirs, d'un noir profond, un noir dans lequel elle se sentit sombrer.

Ils étaient vert, un vert glacé duquel il se sentit immédiatement prisonnier.

Elle y lisait la colère et la rancune, le mépris et l'orgueil

Il y vit l'impassibilité, le calme, le perfectionnisme et l'intelligence

Mais elle vit aussi la peur, la tristesse, la solitude et le mensonge

Mais il y lisait également la peur, la tristesse, la solitude et le mensonge

Elle le vit lui. Elle se vit elle

Il la vit elle. Il se vit lui

Dans ces yeux noir, son reflet parfait en répercussion à ses propres émotions

Dans ces yeux verts, Sa véritable image, le reflet de son âme dans toute sa vérité

elle l'avait vu

Il l'avait vu

et ils s'étaient vus dans les yeux de l'autre.

Un reflet d'une vérité que personne n'avait jamais perçut.

l'horloge sonna 9h. Elle sépara avec regret son regard du siens pour ramener les papiers qu'elle tenait en main avant l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle retourna dans sa chambre hanter par ses yeux noirs. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il lui sembla que le miroir accroché au mur ne lui renvoyait qu'une image ternit et faussé

affreusement fade.

* * *

Il avait finit sa partie, hanté par ces yeux verts.

Il se penchât pour observer son image sur l'eau.

Elle lui parut horrible, exécrable et incroyablement fausse.

Ils s'endormirent chacun avec une certitude pulsant au creux de leur veines et dans tout leur corps.

Le seul endroit ou il pourrait plus jamais voir leur reflet c'était ses yeux...

* * *

_**Bon ben donc désolé pour le manque de dialogue! **_

_**Je sais pas encore si je compte en mettre beaucoup par la suite. **_

_**Qu'est ce que vous préféreriez avec ou sans?**_

_**Sinon je souhaiterai avoir votre avis pour la suite, lemon pas lemon ? **_

_**Deathfic pas deathfic ?(oui je sais difficile mais pas impossible).**_

_**Bref comment vous voyez ça.**_

_**Je ne promet pas de suivre tous ce que vous allez me dire mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs!**_

_**A part ça une petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir! A bientôt!**_


End file.
